


This Season is For Spending With Loved Ones, Right?

by Sweet_Liar



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Drinking, F/M, Fluffy stuff for the season! :D, I'm sorry but there is Shakespeare quoting XD, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Liar/pseuds/Sweet_Liar
Summary: Kokichi is given his first real Christmas to remember





	1. A week before Christmas

Kokichi stared out the window where many snowflakes hit and froze on the cold glass. He pressed his hand against the chilling surface, watching how it left an imprint of his hand on the window. His skin unhappy due to the freezing temperatures it was exposed to. Taking it away to have his body shiver, it was rather cold. Although he wanted to get up and maybe grab a warm blanket to provide heat, he stayed.

Shuichi was currently out buying a few things. The forecast predicted a little snow storm so the taller boy had suggested he’d go out and buy some stuff before the roads closed. If it snowed too much. Kokichi wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but surprises were fun. He hugged his knees close to his chest, continuing to look out the window for his beloved. It was cold outside. He should turn the heat up, but Kokichi made plans to stay here, so here he will stay. 

He just wanted to make sure he made it home safely. It’s been an hour, at least. Nothing too worrying. Shuichi has taken longer shopping sprees. Kokichi sighed, he figured Shuichi would be cold when he got home so making him some Hot Chocolate wouldn’t hurt. So he got up to the kitchen, pulling out the dark chocolate mix for the drink. Kokichi never liked this kind. He thought Shuichi was insane for not liking the sweeter mix, but it was his Shu. He’d have him no other way. 

Kokichi didn’t know how much longer he’d be so he thought he’d just prepare it so he could make it when he saw him pull into the driveway. He put the mix on the table and filled the kettle with water and set it on the stove to heat up. But he didn’t turn the stove on yet. He glanced back at the window, just to check. He still wasn’t home. 

_‘What is Shuichi buying?’_ Kokichi thought as he pulled out a mug that he bought Shuichi for his birthday. It had his name on it in cursive blue. He typically drank it with coffee, but it’s winter, Hot Chocolate fit better. 

It’s the first winter Kokichi was spending this season living with Shuichi. College was fun, interesting, Kokichi doesn’t have troubles. Shuichi stresses more than he should, but lately he seemed more relaxed since the break started. A bit more happier. It was weird but Kokichi doesn’t complain. Happy Shuichi means happy Kokichi. He has been seeing and finding the little smirks Shuichi gave him at a side glance strange. Was he forgetting something? Shuichi wore that smirk when he was planning a surprise or something Kokichi doesn’t suspect. 

Kokichi sat back down at the window. Drawing pictures of the two holding hands on the frost that lay on the surface of the glass. Waiting patiently. Hoping Shuichi makes it home okay. The roads weren’t too bad, the snow was sticking a little but nothing terrible. He watched as the snowflakes danced down from the sky, piling up on the ground. Making good future snowbanks when the plow came along. 

Another 20 minutes later, Kokichi figured he should start heating up that water. Shuichi would be happy to come home to a warm drink. He thought about starting a fire in the fireplace. Shuichi would also like that. He’s always doing that stuff for Kokichi, maybe he could return the favor. 

He pulled the sliding door to their porch open, the cold air hitting his face. It was kind of refreshing. The wood that Shuichi had got and chopped up was in a nice neat pile. He grabbed as much as he could, which was probably about five pieces of wood. Still unable to comprehend how Shuichi could do, about eight. It must be the long arms. He carried the wood back inside, the warm air rushing to cling around his cold fingers, he’d probably had to get more later. 

Once he started the fire, he went to finally boil the water. He twisted the knob to high, all he had to do was wait. He sat by the window again. It’s been about 30 minutes, luckily the fire was still going. Shuichi better hurry before it dies out and he’d have to revive it. Kokichi shivered again. Wanting to go to the fire for warmth, but he wanted to see Shuichi come home. His toes and fingers probably hate him for waiting. It wasn’t that cold in the house anyway. He would live. 

Soon he heard the kettle whistling it’s loud scream. He went to turn it down, he didn’t want to make it now, it would be cold and unsatisfying for Shuichi when he comes home. Kokichi glanced back at the fire, sure enough, it was dying again. Which meant he had to get more wood. He huffed in annoyance, this time he should at least get more than five pieces. 

He slid open the door, getting some snowflakes blown in his face and leaving it open for when he comes back, he piled five pieces into in arms. He hadn’t planned how to get the sixth piece on top. He used the wall to lean on as he struggled to grab the wood, he put it on top. He gave himself a mental round of applause, but could he do more? Challenge accepted. 

It was a mistake. When he tried to grab another piece, two wood pieces fell off. Why had Shuichi cut these so big? One of the wood pieces scraped his arm as it fell to the ground, a mistake to wear short sleeves in winter. Worst part was that the cold made little cuts hurt more. He tried again. Determined to prove himself to the pieces of wood, he could carry them. He did get the seventh piece on top, but it was hard. The weight was a little difficult. His arms hadn't built up strength to do this kind of thing. He could just barely see over the top of the pile. He made his way to the door despite the struggle to carry the wood. 

As luck would have it, he forgot about the little lip between the porch floor and the floor inside. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d trip over it, just this time would be more disastrous. When he took his misstep he prepare himself for the unpleasant landing, but someone scooped the wood out of his hands as well as catching him before he could fall. “Th-That would have been a nasty spill, glad I came home in time.” A gentle laugh sounded from the boy next to him. 

“Shuichi! I missed you coming in! And I was waiting by the window too… and yeah! thanks for catching me!” Kokichi gave the other a half hug, and watched him as he carried the wood back over next to the fire place. 

That’s when Kokichi remembered the hot chocolate. And how cold Shuichi felt when he came home. Shuichi probably had some news to tell him, so before the other could open his mouth Kokichi skipped into the kitchen and poured the hot water into the mug. It had cooled since he left it, but still warm. Adding the dark chocolate mix in with in. He Watched Shuichi stoke the fire, Something Kokichi failed to do. 

The second Shuichi stopped doing that and sat back to rest for a moment, Kokichi appeared with the drink he made for him. “Long shopping day?” He asked with a kiss to Shuichi’s cheek, placing the mug in his hands. Shuichi hummed, seemingly a little tired. “Maybe, I bought more than I should of.” Kokichi giggled. “You pulled a me, stealing my shitck are you?” Finding a nice place to nessle into, he curled up next to Shuichi. 

“Thanks for the cup of CoCoa,” He said after taking a sip. He put his free arm around Kokichi. “...You’re cold, is this why you made the fire?” Kokichi hummed, mimicking the way Shuichi did it. “Nah… I made this for you. I thought you’d be cold.” Shuichi smiled, rubbing Kokichi’s arm to generate some heat for the other. A nice silence settled between the two boys. “You’re sweet…” Shuichi mumbled, returning the kiss from before. 

“So what did you buy? Better be good, it seems like you took your time.” He said once he saw Shuichi finish up his Hot Chocolate. “Glad you asked, I’ve been wanting to do this you know.” Shuichi had an excited smile on, Kokichi’s curiosity only grew. Shuichi got up, Kokichi kept back his whine from the sudden lack of warmth the other brought him. Shuichi came back with two bags. 

“Hmm? What’s this?” Kokichi watched Shuichi pulled out its contents. “Decorations? What for?” That’s what they looked like. Things that you string along the wall, little snowmans, cute wreaths that look like they go on doors, and a plant that had white berries on it. “I know you didn’t grow up with this tradition so I’ve been wanting to introduce it to you.” Shuichi had a that excited smile on his lips. 

“Tradition for winter?” Kokichi picked up a little snowman, fiddling with it. He was curious, so his mind was open. “Have you not heard of Christmas?” Shuichi said with a little laugh. Kokichi scoffed. “Duh, I don’t live under a rock Shuichi. Is that the tradition?” Shuichi nodded, pulling out two more objects. “Have you not celebrated Christmas at all? Not once?” He showed Kokichi what he had. 

“Woah are those the things you hang over the fireplace?” He took the one that had his name embroidered on it in gold. “And no, my parents never cared to do anything for the holiday. All I know is that the kids around me believed in a fat guy that breaks into their house at night and leaves gifts. Biggest lie I’ve ever heard, they believed it too!” Shuichi laughed. “I used to believe in Santa you know. I stopped thinking he was real after seven.” He took his stocking and hung it over the fire, Kokichi copied and did the same. 

“It’s mean to lie to children! Why is Christmas so important anyway? Some guy in the north pole?” He earned another chuckle from Shuichi. “No ‘Kichi, it’s about giving. That’s why we’re getting a Christmas tree, to put the gifts we got each other under." Kokichi hummed in thought, "And spending time with loved ones, right?" Shuichi nodded, Kokichi giggled at that. "Perfect! I got my loved one right here!" He exclaimed, hugging Shuichi. The taller bot smiled, "That's true, but for now we need to decorate, want to do the lights?” Kokichi’s eyes lit up with stars. “Lights? Those rainbow lights?! YAY! Perfect symbol of our relationship!” He snatched up the lights from the bag and ran to hang them up somewhere. 

Shuichi laughed at his last comment, and decided to put the little snowman's up some place. He couldn't wait to spend this Christmas with Kokichi.


	2. Christmas Eve

Kokichi woke up early today. An hour before he normally did, which meant two hours before Shuichi did. Shuichi had gotten the honor to fill him in on Christmas traditions, they had even got out and cut down their own tree. Kokichi has never done that before, let alone celebrate Christmas. He was having so much fun, he forgot about the important present buying part. It would be very depressing for Shuichi to wake up tomorrow morning and have no presents for him.

So he got dressed, scribbling down a note and leaving it besides his sleeping beloved. Giving him a goodbye kiss as he left out the door. Luckily he’s been paying attention to what Shuichi has been saying, or else he’d have no clue what to get him. It was early in the morning, the stores shouldn’t be too crowded. That happens later in the day, if he was correct. 

He opened the door to a store he knew he’d find his present at. Doing it loudly just letting the cashier know he was here. “Moooorning Rantaro! Why you still here? Didn’t let you off for the break?” He greeted Rantaro who has been working here as a part time job. He chuckled. “I thought I’d help out around this season, this place does get busy during the day. Especially right before Christmas. You here to buy gifts for Shuichi?” 

Kokichi looked along the section that had some books in it. “Nope! Of course not! Not like he’s my boyfriend or anything, has the adventurer bought anything for Kaede?” Rantaro smiled. “I have, did you forget gifts?” Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Course not. Rantaro asks such silly questions when answers are quite obvious.” He heard the green haired boy laugh. “Right, right, my bad.” 

Shuichi liked novels and something book related but that wasn’t all he’d get him. Soon he got everything he wanted and shoved the stuff onto the cashier desk. “Oh wow, you really are going all out on him. You know this book is very exclusive and expensive ri—” “Yes! That’s why I’m getting it! Now hurry, hurry! Don’t do your cashier chit chat talk! I gotta get back home!” Rantaro gave him a smug look before beeping the rest of the items. 

“Do you want me to wrap it for you? I can for free just for a friend, people don’t file in until 8:00 so you should be good.” Kokichi looked at all the things he'd wrap. “Mmm, only if the wrapping paper is pretty!” Rantaro pulled out the roll of wrapping paper. “I got you covered.” He said with a kind smile. 

Kokichi was amazed with the types of wrapping paper he had. Snowman, Christmas tree, halo, and sparkly. Kokichi had Rantaro wrap half the presents in the halo and one sparkly because those ones where gonna be Shuichi’s favorites. Rantaro was fast with wrapping and Kokichi could hop out of the store quickly. 

But little did Rantaro know that Kokichi also bought him something and left it in a little corner behind the desk. 

Kokichi made it home not a moment too soon. Shuichi was up earlier, just as he suspected. Kokichi snuck past the kitchen where Shuichi was making something that smelled good. Shuichi probably knew he came home and pretended not to see him, or he was focusing on whatever he was making. Which Kokichi preferred, he didn’t want the house to burn down before Christmas day. 

He hid his presents for Shuichi behind the closet, because there was a small gap there. He went back downstairs to see what Shuichi was making. “What concoction are you brewing up Shuichi?” He looked over his shoulder at what he was working with. “Well… I wanted to make you gingerbread cookies. And some for everyone else. Of course you know by experience I’m not the greatest baker so you can help if you want.” 

Kokichi laughed, grabbing the recipe. “You had me at cookies!” 

Kokichi bit into the first batch of cookies that were shaped like little people. “Christmas party? Gingerbread man? Sounds like loooots of fun!” He applied more frosting as clothing on the little ginger man and shoved it into his mouth. Shuichi tried half of one. “Did you buy gifts for everyone? It’s okay if you didn’t, typically there is a present exchange.” 

“Hmmm I might of, maybe for the people I like I got more for! But you’ll have to find out tomorrow! Now taste test these with me, I don’t want to be the only person dying if they’re poisoned!” Kokichi pushed a gingerbread man with the least amount of frosting into Shuichi’s mouth before he could disagree. 

After about a hour and a half they slide the last batch of cookies into the oven and frosted the previous ones. “Woohoo! We’re all done! Time for a treat!” Kokichi opened the fridge and pulled out some whipped cream. “Wasn’t eating almost six cookies not enough for you?” Shuichi asked as he began cleaning up. “Of course not!” Kokichi filled his mouth with whipped cream. 

“You might get sick from all those sweets.” Shuichi plucked the whipped cream from Kokichi’s hand and put it away. “-Yat eh suhc ah eye!” Kokichi said with his mouth still full. “It’s not a lie, remember what happened at least four days after Halloween?” Kokichi swallowed. “Nuh uh! That had nothing to do with the Halloween candy! Kirumi just made cursed Mochi! How do you stop eating something that taste so delicious??” 

“When you feel sick.” 

“That never stopped me!” 

“I’ve noticed.” 

Kokichi started placing the cookies on a Christmas patterned plate. “Well, let’s not review that episode! Move onto the next level already! I want my daily hugs and kisses that I haven’t gotten yet!” Kokichi put the clear wrapping over the cookies. When he turned around he was stopped with a hug from Shuichi. “If you wanted them, you could ask and I’ll give them without question.” 

He kissed his head, forehead, and cheek, Kokichi moved his head to steal a kiss from his lips. He hugged Shuichi back. “How come I’ve never heard of this Christmas party before?” Kokichi asked as he pulled away. “Well, it started originally with me, Kaede, Kirumi, Kaito and Maki… it started to grow to everyone else. This year would be the first time you, Korekiyo, and Himiko are joining. It completes our sixteen classmates.” 

“Hm! Should of brought me sooner and the real party would have started a long time ago!” 

That night Kokichi was really excited, falling asleep was difficult. When he heard Shuichi’s soft snores he got up out of bed and grabbed his presents. Quietly sneaking down the stairs and laying the presents under the tree. Shuichi had somehow already put his gifts under the tree. He probably did that while he was in the shower. Sneaky, sneaky Shuichi. 

Kokichi didn’t want to look at the gifts for too long, still wanting the surprise in the morning. He left to go back to bed. But since sleeping was still hard, he slid into bed on Shuichi’s side. The other boy almost immediately found him and put his arms around him. Bringing Kokichi close. His head pressed against the others chest, eyes soon growing heavy with the soft lullaby of the beating of Shuichi’s heart. 

After that, sleep came easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas EVE!!


	3. Christmas Day

When Kokichi woke up that morning he rolled right out of bed, he didn’t care what ungodly time it was. It was Christmas. Tiredness didn’t matter. He poked Shuichi’s cheek. “Wake up… ShuShu… wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!” He forgot how heavy of a sleeper he could be. “Are you under a spell? Do I need to break it with true love's kiss?” He got on top of Shuichi and opened his eye and let it shut again.

“This love that thou hast shown, doth add more grief to too much of my own. Love is smoke raised with the fume of sighs; being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers’ eyes; being vexed, a sea nourished with loving tears. What is it else? A madness most discreet. A choking gall, and a preserving sweet.” He enjoys Shakespeare, surprisingly enough. He was rather good in theater in highschool, his favorite play was Romeo and Juliet. Although he wasn’t Romeo he played the best Tybalt you’ve ever seen. 

He kissed Shuichi to top off the lovey dovey quote. Shuichi moves his head away from him. “...Mm, did you just…quote Shakespeare?” Shuichi mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Unable to get up due to the person on top of him. “Maybe…” Kokichi kissed him again, Shuichi’s hand crawled to the back of his head as he did the same. Cherishing Shuichi's kiss back, he still had some gingerbread taste with a hint of cinnamon lingering on his lips. 

“Mmm you’re distracting me, it’s Christmas, get up.” He rolled off Shuichi and pulled him out of bed. “Come on! You can’t be half dead this morning!” Kokichi whined as Shuichi yawned. “I’m awake, I’m awake.” Kokichi hoped down the stairs and was already sitting by the tree patiently when Shuichi walked in to join him. Finding it cute Kokichi was admiring the presents like a little kid itching to open them. 

Shuichi pulled off Kokichi’s staking above the fireplace. “You open these first, we'll save the best for last.” Shuchi smiled as he saw Kokichi grabbed it with childlike excitement. “I see how it is! Start small and get bigger, I like that idea.” Kokichi pulled out each item and went on a rant on each little present. Saying how he liked it and telling Shuichi about it. Whether his little stories were a lie or not, Shuichi was entertained either way. 

Kokichi pushed aside his little gifts, like the bubble bomb gum, Autumn colored scarf, and wearable blanket. He didn’t know how Shuichi managed to fit that in a staking but he wasn’t complaining. Shuichi seemed pleased with his gifts, he was already eyeing the clock shaped game console. Kokichi would probably find him playing on it later. 

“So what did Shuichi get me?!” He clasped his hands together, waiting for the presentation of gifts. Shuichi blushed, getting flustered already. He started with small things, like fashionable glasses that Kokichi put on right away. Striking a couple poses, getting a cute snort from the other boy. 

“Woah! Rock Paper Scissors cards!? I can develop so many ways to torture you with these!” That was just getting started though. What topped off the caramel and boba tea packets, and even the milk puzzle, was the hammock. “AHH I LOVE THIS! HOW DID YOU KNOW?? I never let things I love slip!” Kokichi squealed as he looked around the room, wondering where to hang it for the winter. Shuichi laughed, “I kept seeing a hammock in your drawings, and I’m assuming the purple stick figures are you, which I see in hammocks, many, many times.” 

Kokichi slid the glasses down to the tip of his nose. Giving him a look. Shuichi assumed he was copying this from some movie. “They don’t call you Detective for nothin’.” He pushed the glasses back up to the bridge of his nose and jumped over to grab Shuichi’s first present. After opening the first gifts that had normal Christmas print wrapping paper, he pulled out two halo ones and just one sparkly gift. 

Kokichi knew Shuichi showed appreciation differently than Kokichi did. His way wasn't ear to ear smiles and yelling at the top of his lungs in excitement like Kokichi. Shuichi laughed when he got a pillow that said “Scream Here” on it’s pillow case. Kokichi said it was when he was fed up with him and his games. Kokichi got a compliment on how he was never a bother and even got a kiss out of that one. 

Next, Shuichi’s eyes lit up with curiosity and excitement when he revived an entire series of the first published version of the new murder novels. All 7 of them. Kokichi was super happy he was making Shuichi happy, he couldn’t wait to see his face when he opened the sparkly present. Kokichi grabbed the gift and slid it over to Shuichi who awaited patiently. 

Kokichi saved his prepared comments until after his reaction. Shuichi could probably tell it was a book by just looking at it, a hefty chapter book, hardcover, Shuichi always was neat with his opening of presents. Always peeled back the paper so neatly, without ripping the sparkly wrapping paper that covered the surprise. Unlike Kokichi who tears the thing off without mercy. 

When he pulled off the wrapping paper he flipped the book over to see the front and his expression didn't change drastically. His eyes widened only a little bit. His mouth slightly agape. Kokichi hasn’t seen this reaction before, unpredictable, just how Kokichi liked it. “Does Shumai like it?” He asked after a couple seconds of silence. Kokichi even got him a matching magnifying glass that the detective uses in the story. So he better like it. 

“Th-This is…” Shuichi finally smiled. Lost for words. He opened the book finding on the inside of the cover a signature. “....Signed by the author, it’s his first copy, it’s so... so expensive I never thought I’d ever read it, h-how did you…” he pulled Kokichi closer to him in a big thank you hug. “Of course, I love this! How did you get this?” Kokichi blushed, glad he picked the right thing. 

“W-Well… I’ve been saving up to buy you the book before, then you reminded me that Christmas was a thing. So I’d get it for you then… I heard Rantaro saying the store he worked at would get the first copy, so I asked him to hold it for me and make sure no one gets it. It came signed… I actually found that out when I pulled it off the shelf, and by the way, I’m broke now.” He giggled, Shuichi gave him another kiss. “Thank you, this is the second best gift I’ve ever got.” 

Kokichi perked up when he said second. “Only second? What’s the first?” Shuichi smiled gently, “You of course.” Kokichi blushed. “Ew, Shuichi’s gone cheesy on me, you saucy boy.” Shuichi laughed, “Another Shakespeare saying? Partly?” Kokichi stuck his tongue out at him. “Maybe, could be, did you study theater? No I don’t think you did, now ignore that and make a fire! I’m cold!” 

“As you wish.” Shuichi kissed his head one more time and got up to start the fire, luckily they still had some firewood from the days before and wouldn’t have to go out into the snowy weather to get more. Soon they had a fire going and Shuichi went the extra mile to swaddle Kokichi in a fluffy blanket. “Warm enough?” He teased, settling down next to Kokichi. “Maybe, I might be warmer if I had Shu’s arm around me.” 

Shuichi hugged him close with his arm around him. “Mmm you have been so nice…” Kokichi commented, laying his head on the others chest. “The catch?” Shuichi smiled as he asked, compliments almost never came for free. “...Hot Chocolate would make Shuichi nicer than nice!” Kokichi gave him a cheeky grin. Shuichi sighed, not minding the request. He got up to make Kokichi’s favorite type of hot chocolate. 

A sickeningly sweet milk chocolate, with marshmallows. Shuichi has never known how a small person such as Kokichi could hold down so much sugar. One of his many talents, Shuichi guesses. When he returned to Kokichi his arms were outstretched to accept his cocoa and Shuichi back. Which he did, giving the smaller boy his drink. He didn’t use super hot water, he never did. Kokichi liked to drink it when he got it. Waiting for it to cool down wasn’t how he did it. So Shuichi typically got him warm-Hot Chocolate, to avoid the constant complaining that he burned his tongue all day. 

Kokichi happily sipped on his drink, soon it was gone and he set his mug on the table next to the couch. Snuggling up to Shuichi. He always liked the heat that generated around them when they were surrounded by a warm fire and fluffy blankets. It normally put Shuichi to sleep. When Kokichi felt the other become slightly heavier he could assume that’s what happened. 

These moments were go-to moments to steal Shuichi’s phone. So he did, pulling it out of his pajama pocket. He liked to play games but it looks like Kaito texted him, and Kaede, it must be a group chat. He clicked on messages and scrolled through the texts. 

_Kaito: I might be a little late, me and maki roll need to buy gifts, we forgot some people_

_Kaede: that’s okay! We are starting at 6:00pm this year so you got loads of time_

_Kaito: alight_

_Kaito: *alright_

Kokichi looked at the time, it was hardly mid day. Shuichi has time to sleep. Which meant he did too, naps were always heavenly while spent with Shuichi. He tossed Shuichi’s phone aside and pulled the fluffy blanket over both of them. It wasn’t long before Kokichi succumbed to the haziness. 

_______________ 

“Ooo is there drinking at these Christmas parties?” Kokichi asked as they were putting their friends gifts in bags. Shuichi sighed, “Sometimes, Miu likes to bring some once in a while. If there is, I don’t want to see you doing competitions with Kaito or Rantaro, or Ryoma.” Kokichi whined. “Why noooot? It was fun last I did that with them!” Shuichi shuddered at the memory. “No, first of all, Rantaro and Ryoma will win. You might of came close, but you did lose. Second of all, taking care of a drunk you isn't fun.” 

They both put on their shoes and coats. Stepping outside to get in the car. “Aww, I thought you enjoyed that as much as I did.” Shuichi didn’t have to give him an answer for him to know what he really thought. “I won’t drink if you don’t want me to.” Kokichi said, Shuichi sighed his thank you and they headed to Kaede’s house. Where the party was typically held. 

Shuichi knocked on the door and when it opened Kaede gave him a hug. “Ooo Merry Christmas! It’s so good to see you Shuichi! And first as always! Please come in, it’s really cold outside!” She opened the door wider for them to enter. “Merry Christmas to you too Kokichi! Did you get all you wanted? I know I did, Rantaro got me new music pieces from India, I can wait to play them all for you! It’s played around this type of season so I hope you like it!” They hung up their coats and made themselves at home. 

Kaede really does go all out on Christmas decoration. She had Christmasy stuff strung all along the walls. Snowflakes hanging from the ceiling and a HUGE Christmas tree that had presents under it. Kokichi took a closer look and saw each of their names on the gifts. Making fifteen. “Oh, if you have presents for everyone, feel free to put it under the tree.” Kaede added before she went to get the ringing doorbell. 

People started showing up in ones or twos, in came Himiko with Tenko and Angie, Kaito with Maki, Korekiyo, Kirumi and food, Rantaro, Ryoma, Gonta with Tsumugi, and last Kiibo and Miu. “Sorry we arrived later then we said we would, Miu wanted to buy some drinks.” Kiibo stated, gesturing to Miu. “HELL YA, We gonna get drunk tonight!” Kaede sighed. “I thought two parties ago we weren’t going to have that anymore.” Miu laughed again. “You said TWO parties ago that no more for the NEXT party, you never said for the rest of Christmas parties to come!” 

Kiibo put gifts under the tree, Shuichi noted that he only put down eleven presents. It was a mental note he made and didn’t think too much about it. The party started with a nice dinner Kirumi and Kaede made. Others brought some treats like cupcakes or pies, in Kokichi and Shuichi’s case, gingerbread men. Everyone enjoyed them, Kokichi noticed Kirumi didn’t pretend to be pleased. Which was a high score in his book. 

They played games and ate the treats, talking and socializing. Kokichi bounced between annoying Rantaro, to Kiibo, to Himiko (Which didn’t last long with her helicopter Tenko of a friend), to Maki, and Kaede. Rather enjoying himself while Shuichi hung out with Kaito or Kaede, mingling with others. He avoided the alcohol, although he really did want to have a contest with Ryoma or Rantaro. He’d win this time for sure. 

But, staying true to his word, he didn’t touch it. Even when Miu shoved a can in his hands, she had such a fun time watching him last him he was drunk. He tossed it to Ryoma and moved on. Soon it was gift exchange and everyone was passing out gifts to another. “Hey Gonta!” Kokichi called out to the friendly Giant, catching his attention. “Kokichi! Gonta got you something for Christmas!” He presented him with a butterfly bracelet. “Angie help Gonta make them!” He beamed brightly as he accepted the gift with a smile just as cheery. 

“Wow! I love this!” He slid it on his wrist, he looked around and saw everyone else had a similar bracelet with a different bug and color. “I got something for you too Gonta!” He held up a little book. “A fun book of animals just for you!” Gonta smiled and took the gift, giving Kokichi a crushing hug in return. “Kokichi best friend! Gonta so lucky to have you! Gonta hope you has good merry Christmas!” Kokichi laughed. “Y-You t-too buddy… you c-could let go now!” Gonta set him down gently, giving him another thank you before wandering off. 

Kokichi had gotten a gift from Kaede, Rantaro (Who thanked him for the gift he left for him), Kirumi, and Gonta. Through the gift exchange Kaede played that indian music and it did sound really nice. By 9:00 people started leaving. Kaede gave them “Thank you for coming” cards as they walked out the door, very good hostess as always. It was only after half them already left that he realized that he only got presents from four people if you didn’t count Shuichi. He didn’t mind, those people’s gifts were ones he’d hold onto. He was talking to Miu, Kiibo, and Kaito for the last 30 minutes they were there. While at that, he found it a little weird Kaito and Miu were giggling while Kiibo looked nervous. Kokichi shrugged it off, they were probably drunk. 

After that Shuichi called Kokichi over to go home, Kokichi gave him a sudden hug. “Hey Shumai…” He giggled, leaning most of his weight on Shuichi. “Hey Kokichi, grab your gifts and we’ll head out, okay?” Kokichi hummed, “I already have… my gift in hand!” He hugged Shuichi tighter. Kokichi then let go and spotted Rantaro looking at him. He went over and latched onto him. 

“Hey handsome~...” Kokichi giggled looking up at Rantaro who gave him questioning looks. “You’re so taaall, air any thinner up there?... Tall guys are cute, That’s why I loooove yoou.” Then Rantaro understood, quickly peeling Kokichi off him before Shuichi or Kaede got a glimpse of what was going on. Kokichi kissed his hand, “Are you playing hard to get??? That’s hot… hey I don’t biiite…” Rantaro looked him up and down. “Kokichi, how much did you have?” 

“Have? Did I have?-hic!-I had nothing!” He snickered, “But I do have a tall glass of water… riiiight here.” He poked the taller boys nose. “I heard Kaede liiikes you… but we can run away together and forget she exists!” He stumbled forwards into Rantaro, “Kokichi, you’re so drunk.” The smaller boy giggled and tilted his head, leaning too much one way. “Drunk??? I’m not drunk! Shumai told me not to have any… any stuff!” 

Kokichi wrapped his arms around Rantaro who prayed Shuichi wasn’t watching and getting the wrong idea. “Gimme a kiss my looove!” Kokichi pleaded, Rantaro was about to bring him back to Shuichi when Miu interrupted. “Hey Kokichi! You should have some more! Make the show a little more interesting!” Perking Kokichi’s interests. Miu filled a cup and held it out to Kokichi but before he could reach it Rantaro pushed it away. “That’s enough Miu.” He said strictly. Miu laughed, “Come on! You gotta admit this is entertaining.” 

Kokichi grabbed it from Miu’s hand and took another drink before Rantaro pulled it away. Taking the dizzy Kokichi back to Shuichi. “Rantarrooo what are doin? Go back to Miu, she’s fuuuunnny. Are we running away together?-hic!- I knew you’d fall for meee!” 

“Shuichi, we have an issue.” Rantaro held Kokichi in front of him. “He might of had a little too much.” Shuichi took one look at him and sighed, a long disappointed sigh. “Could you help him into the car while I get the gifts loaded in?” Rantaro nodded, helping Kokichi out the door and buckling him into the car. He waved goodbye to Shuichi as he stepped into the car. Rantaro was definitely going to have a word with Miu. 

Shuichi drove home with the random babbling nonsense from Kokichi. When they got home Shuichi pulled Kokichi out of the car, leaving the gifts to get tomorrow. Kokichi was already falling asleep helping him into the house. Going upstairs to the bedroom was too much work even if Kokichi was easy to carry. Shuichi was tired and not up for it. So the couch was the next best option. 

He didn’t want to take care of a drunk Kokichi, last time was terrible, but it didn’t look like he had as much as last time. Yes it was too much for him, but not enough to make him super sick. By the time Kokichi was situated on the couch he passed out. He may say he’s strong when it came to these things but that was a straight up lie, like his promise not to drink. He did want to ask why he had any in the first place until he suddenly got a text from Rantaro. 

_Rantaro: Kokichi mentioned something about you not okaying the drinks. As far as I could see it wasn’t his fault. I’m sure Miu spiked his drink, so don’t get too mad, alright?_

_Shuichi: ah, alright, thank you for telling me_

_Rantaro: np_

So Kokichi was listening to him? He’d have to ask him when he wakes up, if he remembers that is. Shuichi didn’t know what time he knocked out, but sleep claimed him, as it rightfully should have. 

___________________ 

Shuichi woke up to an empty side of the couch. “Mmm? Kokichi?” He called out, he didn’t fall off the couch, or was in the kitchen. He got up to look for him. It wasn’t hard, he found him on the floor of the bathroom, not lying there unconscious but lying on his stomach staring at the wall. Once Kokichi was aware of the others presence he let his head fall to the ground to get a good look of Shuichi’s disapproving expression. “I hate life too Shuichi.” He said, agreeing with the non verbal argument that was going on in Shuichi’s head. 

He sighed, “What are you doing?” Kokichi rolled over onto his back. “Was waiting for you to save me.” He extended his arms for Shuichi to sit him up, which he did. “I was also taking care of myself cause I know you didn’t want to.” Kokichi added. Shuichi looked at him sadly, “Hey, just because I said I didn’t want to doesn’t mean I wouldn’t. Plus, I’m told it wasn’t your fault.” Kokichi tilted his head to the side. “Recap please? After the gift trading it’s all fuzzy. All I know is that at some point I broke the promise and got drunk.” 

So Shuichi told Kokichi everything that Rantaro relaid to him the previous night. “I hate her now.” Kokichi mumbled as Shuichi helped stand him up. “Were you sick this morning?” The answer was kind of obvious but he thought he’d ask anyway. “Maybe.” 

He took Kokichi back to bed because he still looked tired and dizzy. “Are you not gonna stay with me?” Shuichi tucked him into bed and gave him a small kiss. “No, sorry, I still have gifts to unload and Christmas to clean up. Get some rest.” He closed the door behind him quietly. Heading down stairs to do what he said he would. Maybe he could join him when he was done. 

After he put the gifts from their friends next to the tree, took out the trash bag full of wrapping paper, cleaned the kitchen, and shoveled the fresh snow off the driveway from this morning, he was ready for another nap. After a warm shower he felt drowsy, he was going to head to bed when he forgot to send his uncle his Christmas card. Facepalming, he went to do that quickly. 

When Shuichi was done it was about 12:30. If Kokichi was awake he might be hungry, but Kokichi never ate lunch unless Shuichi did, and Shuichi wasn’t hungry. He’ll make him something if he complains. Just as he opened the door to his bedroom, Kokichi was at the door. “Oh! I was just about to get you my beloved!” 

“Were you able to sleep at all?” Shuichi asked, walking towards the bed. “Mmm, I’d sleep better with you.” Kokichi crawled under the covers to meet Shuichi where he laid down. “Lucky for you, I’m here to sleep.” He opened his arms for Kokichi to fill the space, which he did happily. 

Kokichi wrapped himself around Shuichi, arms and legs. Finding that Shuichi was warmer than he was, he really needed to check off the last thing on his Christmas to do list. He kissed his beloved's cheek, forehead, nose, neck, and ending with one to his lips. A sweet kiss, not too long, not too short. “...Why the kisses?” Shuichi asked, giving the other a few of his own. “...I want you to know I appreciate you… and thank you for giving me my first real Christmas... plus we missed mistletoe and I wanted that...” 

Shuichi smiled, chuckling, “Doubt that the stars are fire, Doubt that the sun doth move his aides, Doubt truth to be a liar, But never doubt I love.” Kokichi gave him another kiss. “I would not wish any companion in the world but you.” 

“You know, I still remember the quote you gave me when I asked you to be mine.” Shuichi said, closing his eyes and rewatching that fond memory. “Do you?” The doubt in the others voice was surprising. “I do, you said ‘I pray you, do not fall in love with me, For I am falser than vows made in wine.’” Kokichi nodded, Shuichi continued. “You know what I said back?” Another nod, and a small smile. 

“You said, “Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind, and therefore is wing’d Cupid painted blind.” I remember… hard to forget. I never met anyone who could quote Shakespeare like that other than me… it was my favorite one too.” Kokichi concluded, Shuichi smiled. “A Midsummers Night’s Dream, you always did like the romantic ones.” 

Kokichi giggled, “... night night my dear Hermia.” Shuichi wanted to tell him it was far from night time, but ruining the moment would be cruel. “Night Lysander.” 

Calm and comfortable silent passed before Kokichi speaks again. “...I love you Shuichi.” The others response comes without hesitation. “I love you too Kokichi…” one last kiss and both fell into a peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a merry Christmas!!


End file.
